Speed Burner
Speed Burner, also known as in Japan, is the Special Weapon that X obtains from Flame Stag in Mega Man X2 and Mega Man Xtreme. In normal fire, X shoots a pair of intertwined fireballs that travel in a straight path in the direction he is facing. When fired especially on the ground, the two fire balls will also leave a trail of smaller flames behind which can also damage enemies. When used underwater however, the fireballs turn out to be a pair of non-flaming drones which inflicts little damage. A fully-charged Speed Burner will cause X to dash forward at high speed while engulfed in flames, damaging anything in his path. This can be performed on the ground or in the air. If used underwater, X will still air dash and flash, but will not be surrounded by flames, and he cannot damage enemies, taking damage himself as if he simply air-dashed into them normally. Using Speed Burner in this form can be very helpful when trying to cross gaps if X does not have the Foot Parts equipped, as this attack acts as an "air dash". If equipped with the Foot Parts, using a charged Speed Burner can can also act as a second air dash after the air dash from the Foot Parts has been executed, allowing X to cross even larger gaps. Morph Moth is particularly susceptible to Speed Burner in both of his forms. In Mega Man X2, though this weapon will not stun him, Speed Burner is also Zero's weakness. In Zero's case, even if he guards against the actual fireballs, the smaller flames that trail behind them can still hit him. In Mega Man Xtreme, aside from Morph Moth being weak to it, it is also the primary weakness for Chill Penguin, Geemel, Serges and Sigma's first form. Damage Data Charts ''Mega Man X2'' Damage values in units in Mega Man X2. ''Mega Man Xtreme'' Damage values in units in Mega Man Xtreme. *''For Vile, in order to inflict damage on him with Speed Burner, the player must have saved their game after completing such mode and then starting Hard Mode from that save file -- Speed Burner will otherwise be unavailable for the player if they begin Hard Mode from the title screen.'' Screenshots Mega Man X2 MMX2-SpeedBurner-SS.png MMX2-SpeedBurner2-SS.png MMX2-SpeedBurner3-SS.png MMX2-SpeedBurner4-SS.png MMX2-SpeedBurner5-SS.png MMX2-SpeedBurner6-SS.png MMX2-SpeedBurner7-SS.png MMX2-SpeedBurner8-SS.png MMX2-SpeedBurnerC-SS.png MMX2-SpeedBurnerC2-SS.png MMX2-SpeedBurnerC3-SS.png MMX2-SpeedBurnerC4-SS.png MMX2-SpeedBurner-B-SS.png MMX2-SpeedBurner-B2-SS.png MMX2-SpeedBurner-B3-SS.png MMX2-SpeedBurner-B4-SS.png MMX2-SpeedBurner-Z-SS.png MMX2-SpeedBurner-Z2-SS.png MMX2-SpeedBurnerC-B-SS.png MMX2-SpeedBurnerC-B2-SS.png MMX2-SpeedBurnerC-Z-SS.png Mega Man Xtreme MMXT1-Get-SpeedBurner-SS.png MMXT1-SpeedBurner-SS.png MMXT1-SpeedBurner2-SS.png MMXT1-SpeedBurnerC-SS.png MMXT1-SpeedBurner-GM-SS.png MMXT1-SpeedBurner-GM2-SS.png MMXT1-SpeedBurner-GM3-SS.png MMXT1-SpeedBurner-GM4-SS.png MMXT1-SpeedBurner-XHS-SS.png MMXT1-SpeedBurner-XHS2-SS.png MMXT1-SpeedBurner-B-SS.png MMXT1-SpeedBurner-B2-SS.png MMXT1-SpeedBurner-B3-SS.png MMXT1-SpeedBurner-B4-SS.png MMXT1-SpeedBurner-B5-SS.png MMXT1-SpeedBurner-B6-SS.png MMXT1-SpeedBurner-SG-SS.png MMXT1-SpeedBurnerC-GM-SS.png MMXT1-SpeedBurnerC-GM2-SS.png MMXT1-SpeedBurnerC-XHS-SS.png MMXT1-SpeedBurnerC-B-SS.png MMXT1-SpeedBurnerC-B2-SS.png MMXT1-SpeedBurnerC-B3-SS.png MMXT1-SpeedBurnerC-SG-SS.png Trivia *Speed Burner is one of the weapons capable of interacting with the Weather Crystals in Wire Sponge's stage, causing the weather patterns in the stage to become scorching hot. This can be rather helpful as it can cause some enemies to overheat and explode. *It is the only weapon in the series whose charged version allows X to do a second air dash, despite being an air dash itself. In other words, after jumping, X can air dash, use the charged version of Speed Burner, then air dash again, allowing him to reach extremely far away locations. This trick is specifically needed to get the Shoryuken in Agile's stage (third X-Hunter stage). Category:Mega Man X's Special Weapons Category:Mega Man X2 items Category:Fire weapons